


The Long Way Home

by ladyofdecember



Category: South Park
Genre: Jealousy, Kyman Secret Santa 2018, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Cartman's acting weird. Kyle wants to know why.





	The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Kyman Secret Santa 2018!
> 
> I am actively taking fanfic commissions for basically any and all fandoms. If you'd like to commission me for a fic let me know! I'm up for anything. Tumblr handle is also ladyofdecember! Or you can check out my ko-fi page which is ladyofdecember. <3

Kyle was running, huffing and puffing, on his way down the mostly vacant streets of South Park. He was late to meet up with his mother at home, having misjudged the time spent over at Stan's house that chilly morning.

Fighting to catch his breath at one of the corners, it was there the redhead spotted one Eric Cartman. He was sitting on his porch staring down at the snow and hadn't spotted him just yet.

Kyle reasoned his mother would already be pissed and not wanting to risk getting into some sort of shouting match with the boy, chose to hurry along down the street.

"Hi Kahl!" The boy's voice trailed along to find his ear and he reluctantly stopped to turn back and face him once more.

"What?"

The boy's voice had held an edge to it and taking in his expression now, Kyle could tell he was upset.

"Oh, nothing! Just thinking it'd be nice of you to acknowledge me instead of just rushing by!"

Rolling his eyes, he checked his phone once more before sliding it back in the orange jacket's pocket. "Oh c'mon! Don't be a dick! My mom's pissed! I gotta go!"

Not waiting for a response, the boy turned and ran vaguely in the direction of his home further down the street.

"Oh, sure! Whatever, Kahl!" Cartman called after him, his voice holding bitterness and contempt but the boy didn't look back.

...

Feeling slightly numb and not very optimistic about the state of his world in general, Cartman laid down on his bed and settled in for the night. He was however uncertain about his ability yo actually fall asleep. He was sleepy sure, his body tired but his mind was so wide awake.

Lately, it seemed nothing had been bringing him joy anymore. Even the simplest things that used to, had no power, no ability to.

If he were being honest with himself, for once, he'd acknowledge that it had every bit to do with one Kyle Broflovski and nothing to do with the world at large.

Just the thought of him, his presence around him, made him light up with joy, that was until he'd begun spending more and more time with Stan instead of with "the group" as a whole.

Rubbing at his eyes gingerly, Cartman took a few deep breaths, relishing the way his heart pounded in his chest just thinking about the boy. 

It was stupid, all of it stupid. The jealousy, the way he actually looked forward to seeing him each day, not the way a friend would but as something more.

His eyes were dry from staring at the ceiling above as he gently rubbed at them, thinking over the day's events.

Deciding it was far too late for this... this drama, he leaned over to turn off the only light in the room, his bedside lamp and turned on his side to go to sleep. 

...

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Kyle had sidled up to him from his place slumped against the wall. The hallway at school was quickly emptying and soon the final bell would ring making them both late.

Cartman refused to meet the boy's eyes and just shrugged at first. "Nothing's wrong."

Kyle smirked and cocked a brow. "Really?

When he was met by nothing but silence, he shoved his hand into his bag and retrieved something wrapped in cloth. Beaming at the brunette, he offered his prize out to him. "Cookie?"

Turning towards him slowly with eyes first, Cartman let them dart from the offering to the boy's green eyes and back. Finally, he shrugged and took the cookie from the boy's grasp quietly. "Thanks, Kahl?" He said, a bit taken back.

The bell sounded from above and suddenly a relaxed Kyle was launched into panic mode. "Aw, crap! We're late!" 

Cartman watched humorously as the curly haired boy ran off down the hall to class. He looked at the large, round, chocolate chip cookie in his hand and smiled. Slowly, he began making his way down the hall to their shared class while munching on the treat.

...

It was a little after 5pm and Cartman had stayed after school to spend some time alone with his thoughts. He was one of the last students to leave the property or at least, that was what'd he'd thought.

Emerging from around the corner, a concerned look on his face, Kyle all but cornered Cartman as he exited the building.

"Hey dude."

"Hey Kahl, you waiting for Stan?" He asked but kept moving as the redhead slowly froze from behind him.

"Uh... no?" He answered in complete confusion. "I was waiting for you."

Cartman scowled and whipped back around to face him. "And why would you wait for me?"

"To find out why you've been a total ass this whole week."

He rolled his shoulders back and kind of straightened up his stance as he met the boy's eyes levelly before shrugging and trying to effect an air of indifference. "I've just got things on my mind."

"Bullshit." Kyle said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're pissed at me and normally I'd just shrug it off but this seems important so I'm asking why."

Cartman scoffed, eyes darting away from him and down to the side as his words got caught up in his throat forcing him to swallow them back down.

He took a deep breath in through his nose and out his mouth, turning to look far and away at the distant mountains. Finally, he turned back to the boy and with a slight smirk, decided that hurting the boy was probably better than being vulnerable and so that was what he worked with.

"What's wrong? Stan too busy chasing after his real girlfriend to be bothered with your neediness?" 

The words came out cooly, with an ease to their cruelty and lately that indifference to wanting to hurt a friend had begun to affect his actions. This right here though? This was self-preservation and damn the consequences.

Kyle peered at the boy for a second, squinting at him this way and that before laughing. "Seriously? That's all you've got? You must be mad."

The boy gaped at him. Kyle seemingly didn't care he was deliberately provoking him? Maybe he really did have something going on with Stan.

Frustrated, the blue hatted boy spun on his heel and began quickly heading home, annoyed at the sounds of footsteps quickly jogging to catch up with him from behind. He groaned in annoyance. "Can't you take a hint?"

"Are you jealous of Stan?" Came Kyle's gut-punching question that nearly knocked him to his knees.

Cartman stopped and so did Kyle, looking just so goddamned curious and calm as if this was the most natural conversation in the world to be having. He scoffed again. "No! What? Why would I be?"

Kyle sighed, letting his head roll down and back up in frustration. "God, will you just tell me what's wrong?!"

"Why should I?! What do you care??"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND, YOU DIPSHIT!!" Kyle screamed in anger as the two stood there huffing and puffing and glaring the other one down.

Cartman took a step back and then two and then one more and looked Kyle deep in the eyes. "Really?"

Kyle softened his gaze and shrugged, looking everywhere but back at him. "Well... yeah. I mean, I know we give each other a hard time but... I mean, aren't we? Friends, I mean?"

The redhead looked back at his friend and Cartman smiled a little bit, seemingly a little more reassured enough to let his guard down. He sighed, kicking a bit of snow away from in front of him. "I guess I've been kind of jealous of you hanging out with Stan."

"Why?" Kyle asked incredulously, his voice going a bit higher in octave.

"I don't know."

There was a lull between them, a brief pause as the chilly, wintry winds kicked up and passed through the air around them. Finally, Cartman looked at him again, taken back a bit by the boy's sudden smile.

"Ya wanna come by my house for dinner? My mom's making her brisket."

Meeting his smile full force, Cartman felt warmth bloom within him as he agreed. The two walked side by side to The Broflovski's and Cartman had never felt more content.


End file.
